Saved by a Hot Dragon Slayer
by NarrowLight
Summary: Sting x Natsu gay fanfic. Sting finally get's a mission in Magnolia in hopes of seeing Natsu. However things suddenly turn ugly for Sting and then...
1. Saved by a Hot Dragon Slayer

Hi there this is my first fanfic. Its gay boy x boy so if you don't like that type of stuff then stay away. There aren't any spoilers but for you smart ones who are good at making assumptions, I wouldn't recommend reading this until you have seen the beginning of the Grand Magic Games. Anyway hope you enjoy!

* * *

Saved by a Hot Dragon Slayer

Finally, Sting found a mission in Magnolia. He was excited because he was hoping to see his favourite dragon slayer there, Natsu. He was always a big fan of the fire dragon slayer but that wasn't the only reason he wanted to see the flame brain. He secretly had a crush on Natsu ever since the Grand Magic Games.

"What are you smiling about Sting?" Lector questioned his excited look pulling Sting back down to earth.

"Ah ... Nothing Lector," Sting blushed recalling his thought about Natsu "Are you ready to go to Magnolia?"

"Yeh are you ready to ride the train" Lector replied teasingly.

Suddenly Sting's thoughts of Natsu disappeared and were replaced by his hard fear of trains. His motion sickness was so bad that just thinking about a moving vehicle made him feel uneasy. Ah the problems of being a dragon slayer...

"Of course your not ready," Lector concluded by looking at Sting's face "Come on lets go or we will be late."

As much as he didn't want to set foot in a train he still wanted to see Natsu. His crush must be crazy if he is happy just by looking at his childhood role model. Anyway he ran after his comrade who was rushing to get to the station.

* * *

Meanwhile near the outskirts of Magnolia:

Natsu and his team were returning from a job of cleaning up some bandits that were stealing from the city's trade routes.

"Man that was fun!" Natsu shouted, happy, to his team mates.

"Anything is good to you if it includes violence, flame brain." Gray replied to him with his usual teasing tone.

"What did you say popsicle?" Natsu said back obviously looking for a fight.

"Boys." Erza stopped them with her calm but scary tone.

...

"I heard that sabertooth's Sting is coming to do a job in Magnolia." Lucy told everyone after a few moments of silence past.

"Whats he doing stealing jobs from our town?" Gray asked not really to bothered "and isn't it too far to travel for a dragon slayer."

"Yeh its a bit weird." Lucy backed up Gray's point.

"Who cares why he is coming but, I hope he has come looking for a rematch with me!" Natsu said childish as ever.

His team sighed at Natsu's nature.

* * *

After his long and tiring train journey Sting finally reached Magnolia.

His mission was to help transport some classified and extremely important magic item from a council building to the end of the city.

Now you would think that the dangerous part of the journey would be travelling through the forests. However the thing is that the item is already being guarded by a bunch of council soldiers. The reason they wanted a wizard to guarantee safe passage was because there was a menace running through the city and apparently he was quite a force to be reckoned with as he has managed to beat many of the fairy tail wizards that have been after him for the bounty and not only that but the sites at which he has been confronted have been left as holes in city.

This is why Sting was the one to accompany the magic item as the city villain already has a strong grudge against fairy tail wizards. The hope was to get the item through the town without being attacked but if the menace did show himself then Sting would be ready to defend the item.

...

The item had safely travelled through 3 quarters of the city but of course to Sting's rotten luck that's when the evil bastard decides to show up. He was a tall hooded man and the only part of his face that Sting could see was his evil grin.

"Sorry to scare everyone here as I wouldn't usually go around stealing from the council but it seems there is a competent wizard with you." The evil hooded wizard said with a grin as if this was just some sort of game to him.

"Come at me you sick ass hole" Sting shouted at him clenching his left hand fist which then pointed his arm at the menace, showing him Sting's sabertooth guild mark.

"Oh it seems your not from fairy tail," The excited villain noticed "No matter I can still have fun with you."

That is when a full battle erupted between the two. Sting was punching powerful blows but the evil bastard seemed to have an upper hand even when Sting activated his white drive. The villain had already taken out all of the council members in one spell. After a long time of fighting the villain landed a blow that knocked Sting out cold.

"Sting!" Lector cried as the evil ass hole charged up the killing blow. Just as he was about to deliver the devastating blast to Sting he was suddenly sent flying by ?

Natsu of course.

"Gahh," The villain shouted angrily as he landed on his feet but as soon as he saw who it was that hit him and his evil grin returned to him. "Finally some fairy tail wizards to fight!".

"Your going to regret hurting Sting you evil piece of shit!" Natsu shouted at him with his team behind him.

"I am gonna pay?" The menace asked in a staggering tone.

This surprised Lector as the villains attitude changed from cocky to scared. Maybe it was because of Natsu's intense glare. Now he looked at him that was probably it, he looked extremely pissed.

"Yes you are gonna pay" Erza's serious tone snapped Lector out his thoughts.

Erza was also uneasy looking at Natsu, his expression was fiercer than the Scarlet Mage has ever seen. Could this mean that Natsu-san felt strongly about Sting?

Erza snapped out of it as soon as the fire dragon slayer smacked the villain full force and with lightning speed. Natsu's team soon backed him up and with all of them there it only took 15 minutes to beat the hooded freak.

From there the team split up. Gray and Erza took the menace to the guild to claim the bounty. Lucy decided to finish Sting's job as he was knocked out. Wendy and Natsu, along with the three exceeds, took Sting to Natsu's house as it was the closest.

As soon as the bunch got in Wendy started to heal the light dragon slayer. With Sting's wounds healed Natsu put him in his bed to rest. He then pulled up a chair and soon fell asleep using Sting's great set of abdominal muscles as a cushion.

Wendy and the exceeds decided to let the two rest in peace and left for a fishing trip. At first Lector disagreed but Happy and Carla insisted that he went with them.

* * *

Natsu woke up next morning yawning loudly when he suddenly stopped himself remembering that Sting was resting. He looked at his younger crush and smiled at how cute he looked when sleeping.

Suddenly Sting's eyes opened slowly.

"Ha ... Where am I and where is that evil bastard!" He suddenly sat up remembering about his mission.

"Hey relax your safe now." Natsu smiled at him.

"You saved me didn't you Natsu-san?" Sting asked feeling weak.

"Yeah" Natsu said almost in a whisper seeing Sting's expression.

"Jeez I am pathetic, I couldn't even take down that bastard by myself." Sting blamed himself.

"Hey that guy was no walk in the park. He was tough to beat even with our whole team being there and me being fired up!" Natsu soothed the other dragon slayer.

"You were fired up?" Sting asked surprised. "What about?"

"You being hurt of course!" Natsu said as if the answer was obvious.

"Why would you be fired up about me?" Sting asked sounding surprised yet again.

"Why wouldn't I be, I lov..." The flame brain stopped himself realizing what he was about to blurt out.

"Huh, what was that?" Sting asked. He hoped what he just heard Natsu-san say wasn't an illusion.

"Ah nothing, Sting-kun" The fire dragon slayer turned away and blushed a bright red.

"Please say it again Natsu-san!" Sting pleaded.

Natsu couldn't keep it in any more so he finally decided to confess his feeling to the blonde. "I love you!"

The blushing dragon slayer faced down, for some reason he couldn't look his crush in the eyes after his confession.

Suddenly the pinkette felt a kind pair of hands lift his chin as he was dragged into a kiss by the light dragon slayer. Natsu never felt so good before the comforting lips made his insides tingle with excitement. Suddenly the kiss stopped as Sting pulled away.

"Sorry I couldn't hold back..." Sting was saying as Natsu grabbed his head gently and pulled him back in for a kiss of his own. This time Sting decided to go further so he pressed his tongue against Natsu's lips. Natsu gladly let Sting in. The light dragon slayer loved the taste of Natsu and the warmth of his tongue.

"Would you maybe like to go further?" Natsu asked after they broke up the great kiss.

"Definitely." Sting said in a naughty tone as he pulled the pinkette into the bed with him.

Natsu pressed his body against the other's, their crotches colliding, he felt both there member's fully erect and so he slid his arm into Sting's pants earning a pleasured moan from the other. In return the light dragon slayer put his hand under the others shirt and started playing with one of his nipples. Natsu pressed his lips to Sting's and they kissed passionately yet again.

The fire dragon slayer couldn't hold back any more so he started to strip. Sting followed his lovers lead. Once they were both fully naked Natsu made his way down to the others excited member placing kisses all over Sting's warm body.

"Wow your massive" Natsu said in awe looking at the others throbbing member.

"Your no small one yourself Natsu-nii." Sting told his lover excited.

Natsu put his mouth around the others nine inch cock and started sucking it passionately. He earned more pleasant moans from his crush. Wanting to please Sting further Natsu took all of his lover's length into his mouth and gave it a long lick from the bottom to the head.

"Oh this feels so good don't stop Natsu!" Sting said loving the fire dragon slayer's mouth against his hard member.

Natsu quickend his pace pleasing his partner. Sting slowly brushed the pinkettes hair making him purr in response. The vibration made Sting feel great.

"Natsu I am gonna ..." Sting didn't get to finish what he was saying as the pinkette purred again making his lover tip over the edge. Natsu tried to swallow every bit of his crush's seed but the shear amount of it was to much for him, so it was only natural that some escaped his mouth and run down his chin. The blonde licked his white fluid of Natsu's face. The gesture made him tingle in excitement.

"That was great," Sting said clearly pleased "Now lets do something about your bad boy."

Sting grabbed the pinkettes throbbing member and gave it a few gentle strokes. Natsu moaned in pleasure of his lovers movements.

"How about I return you the favour?" The blonde said in a naughty tone. "However I want you deep in my throat how does that sound?"

"That sounds amazing." Natsu told the other excited.

Sting lay flat on the bed and opened his mouth wide. He pointed at his open mouth signalling the other to insert his member. Natsu positioned his massive dragon slayer cock over Sting's face. Sting gently grabbed the pinketes arse cheeks and pulled him down placing the tip of his member in his mouth. He slowly descended the pinketes massive cock into his throat. Swallowing it inch by inch until it was completely in. He gagged a little but relaxed his throat knowing it would be easier that way.

He finally signalled to Natsu that he can move. His lover was happy to do so. Natsu started of slowly careful not to gag his crush but when he felt Sting adapt he quickened his pace moaning in pleasure.

Sting used his tongue to lick the others member making for a better experience. He felt Natsu tense up and felt him starting to leave his mouth. He stopped the pinkette by holding him in place. Natsu's eyes widened in surprise as he tipped over the squirting his seed down his lovers throat. Sting swallowed every bit of it without even choking.

"How the hell did you do that?" Natsu asked amazed.

"I've had a lot of practice." Sting smiled at him.

Natsu didn't even care that Sting said he had 'practice' he felt so amazing he was willing to overlook anything wrong that Sting had ever done in his life.

"Ready for round two?" Sting asked, happy.

"I am ready if you are." Natsu managed to say between kisses.

The pinkette could feel the other's yet again hard member against his well formed abs. He grinded against the blonde earning a pleasurable moan from his lover.

"So do you want to be top or bottom?" Sting asked smiling.

Natsu suddenly looked away blushing hard. Sting couldn't quite gather what was wrong unless... the light dragon slayer thought to himself. Could this be Natsu-nii's first time. Na that can't be right; when Natsu sucked the blonde off it felt as if he was a professional. He can't be that much of a natural could he?

"Have you ever done this before?" Sting finally got enough courage to ask.

"No." The pinkette answered blushing even redder then before.

Sting pulled his crush in for another passionate kiss. "Then how about I show you a first time that your sure to remember?"

Natsu smiled at the thought of Sting being his first but then a question popped into his head, "Will it hurt?"

"It will at first," The blonde nodded "but after the pain the pleasure will be worth it. I even brought lube"

Sting pointed at his bag that Natsu had carried for him since he was passed out.

"Wow your prepared," The pinkette said teasingly and then kissed Sting feeling his warmth. "All right fine but you better be gentle."

"I promise I will" The blonde replied smiling at his lover.

He took the lube from his bag and returned to Natsu's bed where the pinkette nervously waited for him. Sting spread Natsu's legs and applied some lube to his fingers. He then carefully inserted one finger receiving a groan from the other. The blonde waited a bit before going deeper and then waited a bit more before he started moving his finger in and out stretching pinkette. When he though Natsu was ready he inserted another finger this time receiving a light yell from the pinkette.

"Relax it will be easier on you." The blonde said reassuringly and then went in for a kiss.

After a long time of stretching with two fingers he finally inserted the third finger careful not to rush his lover. When he thought that Natsu was ready, Sting applied lube to his own member and some lube in between the pinkette's legs. He positioned at Natsu's entrance.

"Are you ready?" The blonde asked.

Natsu nodded signalling his lover to begin. Sting slowly entered Natsu feeling his intense warmth and he loved it. He didn't rush it however but waited for his crush to adapt. Once he was sure the pinkette was ready he continued. Suddenly he felt Natsu tense up around him as he groaned. Sting quickly kissed the other making it ten times easier for the other to stay calm. The blonde was already all the way in and just needed Natsu to relax.

Sting felt his lover untense and so he slowly started to move in an out. He could see that Natsu was straining but he knew not to stop because as soon as the pleasure hits him will be pleased.

"Ahhh!" Natsu screamed in pleasure.

That's when Sting knew he finally found it. The blonde picked up the pace trying to find Natsu's prostate again and he did so. Each time Sting hit the spot he received a pleasured moan from his crush.

Sting saw that the pinkettes member was erect again and so he gently grabbed Natsu's cock and started stroking. He saw Natsu's face full of pleasure and just couldn't hold back any longer.

"Natsu I am gonna cum." Sting said.

"Me to Sting!" Natsu replied in an equal tone of pleasure.

Sting finally released his white fluid inside of Natu's warmth. This in turn made Natsu tip over the edge as well.

When Sting finally pulled out he crashed down onto the bed next to his lover where they kissed again.

"That was great!" Natsu said happily. "Thank you Sting."

"Are you kidding?" Sting replied exhausted. "I probably had more fun then you!"

They both laughed and then lay there in silence.

"I love you, Natsu." Sting said hope full.

"I love you too." Natsu replied overjoyed at Sting's statement.

* * *

I know it wasn't the most descriptive so sorry about that. I was thinking of keeping this one shot but if a lot of people like it I will make more chapters!


	2. Agonizing Heartbreak

Hi there it's me again. I couldn't hold back as I liked how the story was going. Anyway in this chapter I thought I would add a bit of heartbreak to make the story more interesting. If your a massive fan of Yukino x Sting then this might not be the best chapter for you. However nothing to bad Yukino still remains a good person in this so don't be to scared to read this. Anyway enough notes lets get into the story, enjoy!

* * *

Yukino was on a mission of investigating some suspicious activity in a cave. She found out it was all the cause of an evil witch. The villain cast a spell over the forest slowly killing it.

So of course a battle started between Yukino and the witch. It wasn't to easy to beat the evil bitch. It took both Libra and Pisces to beat her. Not only that but Yukino had to summon Pisces in human form to.

"NO! For this I curse you to cause pain to someone you love!" The evil witch laughed out when Yukino had finally defeated her.

Yukino hoped that the witch was bluffing.

* * *

Sting had just replenishing sabertooth's guild board when he turned around to see Yukino staring at him. It was weird because Yukino's usual kind eyes were replaced with doll ones.

"Hey Yukino," Sting said more nervous then he had ever been around her before. "Whats up?"

"Sting, I love you," Yukino said tilting her head a bit. "Come here my love."

Something was off. Sting had never seen Yukino so lustfull before. She had never talked about her feelings towards him before, infact she usually blushed around Sting alot which he teased her about.

Suddenly he her lip's press against his, paralazing him on the spot. By now all the guild members were staring at the two. Sting couldn't move any part of his body. He really wanted to pull away as his heart belonged to Natsu now. However he couldn't. What was happening to him.

* * *

Today was a good day for Natsu. The fire dragon slayer was finally gonna see Sting. A long time had passed since there first time together. Even though they haven't told anyone yet but ever since then the pinkette and the blonde started a relationship with each other.

He was already at the sabertooth guild doors ready to enter. Natsu felt weird however, as if whatever was behind those doors was not going to please him. What was wrong with him! The fire dragon slayer really badly wanted to see Sting so what was he afraid of?

He finally gatherd the courage and opened the guild doors. That's when he saw it ... Yukino and Sting were kissing! Natsu felt as if he had just been stabbed in a heart with a freezing dagger.

Sting had finally managed to break away from away from Yukino and that's when he saw the pinkette. Staring coldly at the scene. A tear ran down Natsu's cheek. Suddenly the fire dragon slayer turned around and ran off.

"NATSU!" Sting shouted while running after the pinkette.

When he ran out of the guild hall, Natsu was already long gone. The blonde collapsed on the ground. His heart felt like it had just been shattered in a thousand pieces. Guilt stabbed through him like a ragged iron sword. 'What have I done!' Sting thought to himself. He had never felt such pain before. The blonde felt like he was about to break.

* * *

Yukino snapped out of her cursed self. She saw what had happened and read the situation quickly. Understanding instantly she ran after Natsu.

When she passed Sting she saw his pained expression. His hand was on his heart and the light dragon slayer was to defeated to even notice Yukino. 'Damn that witch and her retched curse!' Yukino thought to herself. She ran a little further before stopping to summon a spirit.

"Libra I need to ask a favor." Yukino said pleadingly.

"What is it?" Libra asked seeing Yukino's straining face. "Has something fallen out of balance?"

"Yes it has," The celestial wizard replied. "Please look after Sting for me."

"As you wish." Libra nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile Natsu ended up in a shady allyway. The fire dragon slayer slid down against a wall. Tears of pain ran down his cheek. 'How could Sting do this to me' Natsu thought to himself biting through the massive pain in his chest.

"Hey punk." A shady character said as he approached his prey. "You have some nurve showing your face in our territory."

"Fuck off, I am not in the mood thugs." Natsu said back bitterly.

"Hey who do you think your talking to?" the bastard asked rhetorically. "Let's teach this scrub a lesson."

The thugs behind him grinned and cracked their knuckles. Suddenly Natsu stood up, his glare strong enough to kill a man. The thugs intantly cowered in fear, paralazed by it they couldn't do nothing but receive the fire dragon slayer's wrath.

"I told you to fuck off but apparently that's not good enough for you. So how about I be the one to teach you punks a lesson." Natsu growled gritting his teeth.

* * *

Yukino was half way across town but she saw the sky high explosion. 'You were easier to find then I thought you would be' she smiled at her progress.

The celestial mage rushed to the scene. When she couldn't see the pink haired mage she asked around. Finally someone told they saw him run of towards an abandoned church. Yukino quickly thanked the individual and ran after Natsu.

When she finally made it to the church she saw the fire dragon slayer sitting on one of the benches that had managed to stay intact. The silver haired mage approached Natsu slowly, scared that he would cause another explosion at the sight of her. Instead the pinkkete sat there as if he was made of stone.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Yukino asked a bit worried of his answer.

However Natsu just sat there not answering back. Yukino took that as a 'Do whatever you want.'

"I see you quite caught up in your feelings," Yukino stated without receiving anything back from the dragon slayer. "You know it wasn't Sting's fault, not at all."

"You don't have to say anything," Natsu finally said something. "If he is happy with someone else then I can respect that, its just I wish he told me before..."

"No, you stupid flame brain!" Yukino stopped him, she grabbed both his hands and forced him to stare her in her eyes. "Sting had nothing to do with what happened. I kissed him! I forcefully kissed him. Sure it might have not been a hundred percent my fault but it definitely wasn't Sting's fault."

"Then what the hell do you mean it wasn't a hundred percent your fault?" Natsu asked confused.

Yukino explained the curse she had received on her last mission and how she couldn't control it when she kissed Sting.

"How could I be so stupid," Natsu said, the situation getting to him. "I should have trusted him enough to at least let him explain! Right now he is probably beating himself about it or maybe even worse..."

"Don't worry I sent Libra to look after him." Yukino reasured the fire dragon slayer. "But you better go and patch things up with him before the guilt overwhelms him."

"Thank you for everything, Yukino." Natsu said as he started to run. He suddenly stopped, remembering something. "Oh and please don't tell anyone about our relationship."

"Don't worry I wont." The celestial mage smiled at Natsu. "Now go!"

Natsu ran of searching for his lover waving back without looking. His burden lifted, 'but Sting's isn't' he thought to himself and quickened his pace.

* * *

Sting wondered through the city like a ghost. His heartbreak to strong to even think straight. The light dragon slayer blamed everything that happened in the guild hall on himself, 'If only I didn't let Yukino kiss me...' he thought frustrated with himself.

Sting's steps were still slow and painful, guilt weighing on him like a ten ton of iron. He finally reached a small cliff right outside of town. He looked down at the razor sharp stones below him. The blonde suddenly thought how he could escape this pain. He started to move towards the edge but he suddenly felt as if gravity was against his movements. However he really wanted to escape this and so he pushed with all his might. Sting started moving, even if slowly he still managed to make it to the edge.

"Damn why is my magic not being effective," Libra whispered to herself , frustrated, in the shadows. "Yukino better hurry up with whatever it is she is doing or I am gonna lose this guy."

Sting stood at the edge thinking for a moment. He finally decided. Sting started to lean over the edge, gravity still against him, when he was about to fall however...

Two comforting hand's wrapped them self tightly against the blonde's waist.

"What now?!" Sting grambled out angrily as he looked over his shoulder. He suddenly saw fluffy pink hair and a face berried in his back.

"Natsu?" Sting asked surprised.

"Don't you dare die and leave me." Natsu said in a threatening but kind tone. "Or I will kill you."

Sting let out a laugh at his friend's stupidity. Suddenly he felt like his heart used Arc of Time and rebuilt itself in a second.

"Does this mean your not mad at me?" Sting asked hopefully.

"Why would I be it wasn't your fault." Natsu replied simply.

"But I... I didn't pull away from the kiss," Sting said feeling guilty yet again. "Could that mean I liked it?"

Suddenly Natsu swung his blonde lover around and kissed him. The kiss was the longest and the best one the pair of dragon slayer's had ever shared.

"Now tell me which kiss felt real to you?" Natsu began to ask after they finished the long kiss. "Mine or the one you had with Yukino."

"Definatly your's." Sting answerd, his guilt finally faiding.

Thats when Natsu chose to explain Yukino's curse to his blonde lover.

"What a witch!" Sting said angry after Natsu had finished.

"I am sorry Sting-kun..." Natsu began to say.

"Hey what the fuck are you apologizing for?" Sting interrupted him. "If anything I should be the one to apologize!"

"No, I should have had more faith in your love for me." Natsu shook his head as he replied.

"If I saw my boyfriend kissing someone else I would do exactly what you did." Sting stated. "Now lets go to my place and make up."

"Ok." Natsu grinned mischievously at his lover.

* * *

(A quick note: Since I learned English in England when I say pants I mean underwear.)

As soon as Sting and Natsu got in they started making out. Not wanting to break up the kiss the blonde kicked the door closed and led his pink lover upstairs. When the couple got into Sting's room the blonde instantly pushed the pinkette onto his bed and climbed on top of him.

After a few minutes of passionate kissing, Sting took of Natsu's shirt keeping his white scarf on. The pinkette smiled at the fact that the blonde had remembered that he likes to keep his scarf on. Sting smiled back at his lover as he started playing with one of Natsu's nipples. Earning pleasured moans from the fire dragon slayer he started biting the other nipple gently. The blonde then grinded their crotches together, feeling both their members being fully erect.

"Take of my pants already!" Natsu moaned lustfully.

This made Sting smile again. He obliged but he did it slowly, teasing his lover. After he had removed all of his partner's clothes he quickly took of his too.

Seeing Sting naked made Natsu crazy. The fire dragon slayer quickly pulled down his partner for a long kiss. Below he could feel both their members making contact which made him extremely excited. Natsu grabbed the blonde's member and started stroking it receiving heavy moans from his lover.

The pinkette suddenly stopped and lifted his head so that his lips could reach the light dragon slayer's neck. He planted gentle kisses all the way down Sting's body and till reached the blonde's excited member. Natsu pressed his face against it but didn't take it into his mouth, instead he started stroking it with his hand. The fire dragon slayer kept his head near Sting's cock as he sped up the pace of his stroke's. The blonde moaned and tensed up.

"Natsu I can't hold it anymore!" Sting said breathing hard when he released his hot seed all over Natsu's face.

"Oh you look so hot with my cum on your face!" Sting said getting excited already.

Natsu smiled as the light dragon slayer began to lick his hot fluid of the others. The pinkette moaned in pleasure at the feeling of Sting's wet hot tongue running across his blushing face.

"You cheeky bastard," Sting started t accuse. "You planned this all along didn't you?"

"Yes." The pinkette smiled as he replied. "And now that you have just had your turn looks like I am gonna be fucking you this time."

"Your smarter then I thought," Sting teased. "Fine but don't bother yourself with preparations. Oh and I want you to go hard hopefully that will be enough to make up."

"You don't have to do that for me." Natsu said clearly not wanting to but he still valued Sting's pleasure in this.

"I want you to." Sting said knowing his partner will love it.

"Fine." Natsu said excited. "Where's the lube?"

"I don't want any lube. It will feel better for you the tighter I am." Sting said.

"Ok." Natsu replied as he positioned himself at the blonde's entrance. "You ready?"

Sting noded. He groaned a little as he felt Natsu's first few inches enter him but signaled for him not to stop. The pinkette went deeper finally putting all of his length into Sting.

"You ok?" Natsu asked concerned as he looked at Sting's straining face.

"Yeh I am fine just go already." Sting replied knowing the pain will soon be replaced by pleasure.

Natsu did as he was told, sliding in and out of his lover. He loved to feel Sting's tightness. However he knew it wasn't because Sting was new to this but because they hadn't used any lube.

"Fassster... Harderrr," Sting moaned in pleasure as he felt his partner's pace increase at his command. "Ahhh!"

Natsu hit the his lover's prostate. Wanting to please Sting again the pinkette sped up his pace, thrusting hard trying to hit the spot again. He was going really fast but Sting didn't mind as he was moaning in pleasure. Sting started to stroke his own member again as it was fully erect.

For the next few minute's the room was filled with Natsu's hard thrusts against the light dragon slayer and both the guy's moaning in extreme pleasure. Suddenly harder into Sting who was getting over loaded already. It wasn't long before Natsu cummed inside of the blonde, feeling the warm fluid inside of him Sting also tipped over the edge.

Both the dragon slayer's collapsed next to each other. The were to exhausted to even utter a single word.

"That ... was ... awesome!" Natsu finally managed to say between heavy breaths.

"Yes ... it was" Sting replied also out of breath.

"I love you!" they said in unison after along pause. Then they both laughed. Although the day might not have started well, they both felt like their relationship was made stronger by it's events.

* * *

I hope that you liked it, because I really enjoyed writing it! I will probably make more as soon as more ideas pop into my head.


	3. The warmth of love

Hey, first of all I would really like to apologies because it has taken me so long to update. This might be because I have exams coming up and I come home half dead after studying. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The warmth of love.

Natsu was staying in town with Sting as he felt to attached to leave. It was his second week here all though he only planned to stay here for one. Anyway he definitely felt happy about his decision as it meant he could spend more time with his hot, blonde boyfriend.

"Hey Natsu-san what you thinking about." Sting asked looking at the pinkettes concentrating face.

"Ah, just about how much I love you." Natsu said smiling up at his taller boyfriend.

"Aww that's sweet." Sting smiled enthusiastically at him, appreciating the other's deep feelings.

Today Natsu and Sting were visiting the towns funfair. It looked like Natsu's natural habitat with his childish smile and excited face. He begged the blonde for some cotton candy when he saw some children happily eating away at theirs.

Sting couldn't resist the pinkettes cute puppy eyes and so he happily bought his love an extra large cloud of sugar. Natsu sweetly kissed him on the cheek as a thank you and quickly started eating away at his treat. However before he devoured it all completely he offered some to the light dragon slayer.

"Huh, your sharing food with anyone but happy?" Sting asked extremely surprised.

"Of course you are special to me after all or have you already forgotten?" The fire dragon slayer asked a bit nervous.

"Why do you look so shaken up I thought I already proved to you that I love you more than anything in this world." Sting stated as he gladly took a large bite out of the cotton candy.

Natsu instantly went back to smiling. He grabbed the blonde's hand and dragged him of to the biggest roller coaster in the fair.

"Hey, hold on have you gone insane or something. Did you forget our intense motion sickness?" Sting asked looking quite sick just being near the ride.

"No, I haven't forgot about that. I mean how could I, here take this." Natsu offered Sting a bit of blue chocolate.

"Huh? What's with your sweet tooth all of a sudden?" The blonde questioned confused.

"This chocolate is enhanced with Wendy's healing magic. It stops you from being motion sick and it works for about half an hour. She didn't intend for me to use it like this but I would rather make memory's with you then have a sick free ride home." Natsu explained.

"I couldn't rob you of calm ride home." Sting said stretching out his arm to give the chocolate back.

"Please Sting, I really want this." Natsu said closing his lover's fist and pressing his arm firmly against the light dragon slayers chest.

"OK as-long as your sure you will not regret this later." Sting finally buckled under the other's pressure and ate the chocolate, which he noted tasted like seaweed but he didn't complain not after Natsu's sacrifice to give him this.

"All right then! Lets abuse the power of free motion sickness!" Natsu shouted excitedly.

Sting and Natsu sat themselves at the front of the cool roller coaster. Even though Sting knew he wouldn't be motion sick he still felt really scared and nervous for some reason. He looked over at the pinkette with his own charming blue eyes to see a frightened expression on the fire dragon slayers face. 'Huh so it's not just me then' Sting thought to himself. He reassuringly grabbed Natsu's hand and saw some colour return to his face, he could also feel his cheeks getting some heat back too.

Suddenly the attraction started at the speed which couldn't be matched by any ordinary roller coaster. The magic powered rocket made loops, twists and turns but the two were happy. Natsu was shouting out of excitement at the top of his lungs while Sting was smiling at him, enjoying himself.

"That was great." The pinkette exclaimed once they made it of the ride.

"Yes, it was!" Sting confirmed more adrenaline driven then ever.

"I would say we have about twenty more minutes left before the chocolates wear off. So how about we go on the Ferris wheel?" Natsu asked joyfully.

"Of course!" Sting replied happily accepting his offer.

The two managed to climb into cart completely on there own. Of course they were happy about this, alone time was the best time the two can ask for. When the big wheel reached the top it unfortunately got stuck.

"Oh no, our spell is going to ran out before we make it back down." Natsu said upset and scared of his motion sickness.

"Yeah but at least we are standing still for now and we have a great view of the funfair." Sting looked at the bright side.

It was true the two were at the top of the Ferris wheel and they could observe everything going on below them. They could see different colour lights turn on as the funfair was readying up for the night time. That reminded the two of how late it had become since they first got here. Suddenly they could see a bright spark launched from below. As it rocketed into the sky it left behind a trail of bright sparks, the mini rocket then exploded in an array of colours. The night sky lit up blue, red, green, purple, yellow and many other fascinating colours.

"Wow all those fire works look so tasty." Natsu said, mouth wide a gap.

"Haha, do you ever think about anything but you stomach?" Sting laughed.

"Yeah, actually I believe I think about you quite a lot too." Natsu said trying to be romantic.

"Is that so?" Sting asked as he kissed the fire dragon slayer.

The fireworks unfortunately came to an end and 5 minutes later the big wheel started moving again. Sting and Natsu were hugging, loving to feel each others warmth on the way down. Finally the attraction halted to let them out.

"That was great!" Natsu exclaimed happily.

"Yes, that was awesome." Sting said gently taking Natsu's hand with his own.

"Hey, I just realized something." Natsu spoke after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah what is it?" Sting asked curiously.

"The chocolate should have worn of when we were stuck at the top. So why did we not feel motion sickness?" Natsu asked confused.

"I don't know. Its quite strange because of how strong our motion sickness is." Sting replied also confused.

"Maybe it was the hugging." Natsu said smiling.

"Yeah, maybe." The blonde smiled back. "Lets go get some dinner, I know your hungry."

* * *

Sting and Natsu found a humble restaurant not to far away from the funfair. It was already quite late but since neither Natsu or Sting had eaten anything since the cotton candy and chocolate they decided they couldn't wait until they got home. Natsu ordered everything on the menu (as usual). While Sting went for something a little less ordering only 8 meals of the menu.

"Boy am I hungry." Natsu moaned as they waited for their meals to be cooked.

"Yeah but you got to give the chefs a chance, I mean we did order probably the most they have ever had." Sting said, tapping impatiently.

Suddenly Natsu's eyes lit up as he saw 3 servants carrying a ten ton of plates there way. Natsu dug in as soon as the plate came contact with the table. In just 30 seconds he had already managed to devour all 13 of his meals.

"Your quite a messy eater." Sting laughed, all his plates already empty.

"Ah I guess you find that unattractive, sorry." Natsu said looking quite nervous.

"No, no its fine." Sting reassured Natsu as he wiped of a bit of ketchup from Natsu's cheek. "I think its quite cute."

Natsu smiled and continued to eat at a mad pace. He finally finished and took the bill.

"WOW, I think eating this much might be burning through my pockets way to quickly." Natsu said.

"Its fine I will take care of it since your staying with me." Sting said.

"No you can't do that or I will feel bad." Natsu replied stubbornly not ready to budge.

"Fine then when I next go to Magnolia you can pay for my meals if you let me pay for yours now" Sting negotiated.

"OK fine." Natsu finally decided reluctantly after taking a long pause to think about this offer.

"So what do you want to do now?" Sting asked as he took care of the gargantuan bill.

"I dunno, maybe go for a slow walk?" Natsu replied suggestively.

"That's a great idea, lets go." Sting smiled at Natsu.

* * *

Once they exited the restaurant. Sting and Natsu wondered on to a well layed out stone path next to the towns river. The magical lights were shining a faint dim light with busy fireflies circling them.

"Why are there fireflies surrounding the lamps?" Natsu asked as he stared at them with awe.

"Ah, well there is binding magic added to the lamps so this way it takes less magic to power them as the fireflies provide light as well." Sting explained.

"Awesome." Natsu beamed even though he didn't quite understand.

"Haha, your so cute when your confused." Sting smiled.

"Oh shut up Sting." Natsu replied in a playful tone as he started to kiss the blonde.

Sting was happy to embrace his pink haired lovers kiss. He granted him entry into his mouth as he wrapped his arms around Natsu's back to pull him in closer. They both appreciated each others kind warmth and spent as long as they could entangled in the kiss before they were dying for a breath. After they broke up the long kiss they smiled at each other and then hugged. They felt so happy just being able to be close to each. It is when they kiss they truly feel complete.

After they finished the comforting hug they walked a bit further, soon finding a humble bench under the light of two magical street lights. It was really late but neither Sting or Natsu cared about that, they loved to spend time together. They sat holding hands and enjoying the calm silence, the stars shining above them bringing peace to the chilly night.

"The sky is so beautiful today." Sting said shivering slightly from the cold. Even though being with Natsu killed all his discomforts, he couldn't help but notice that his thin jacket wasn't doing much to stop the late night breeze.

"They are aren't they ... Hey you look cold, want me to warm you up." Natsu noticed Sting's slight shivering when he looked down from the late night sky.

"Ah i..it..it's okay don't waste your energy worrying about me." Sting said wanting to spare Natsu the trouble, but boy was he getting cold.

"I could kill you right now. Using a small flame isn't much energy at all and even if it was I would still do it for you." Natsu said, as he put his left hand around the blonde, resting his head against the light dragon slayers shoulder he started a warm fire in his right hand and put it in front of Sting.

"Aww, well you could at least keep yourself warm to." Sting said in a thankful tone as noticed the pinkketes slightly blue lips. He moved Natsu's hand closer to his lover so that it was in the middle of them, keeping them both warm.

Sting really appreciated Natsu's kindness. It made him feel warm and comfortable, heck just his presence was enough to make Sting all warm and tingly. Suddenly a thought sprung into the blonde's mind, something he hadn't yet noticed about the behavior of his pink haired lover recently.

"Hey Natsu why aren't you as idiotic as usuall around me?" Sting asked.

"Hey who are you calling idiotic!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Sorry Natsu-san I didn't mean to offend you." Sting said afraid he offended the pinkkete.

"Nah it's OK, I guess I noticed this too. I don't know why I act differently, maybe it's because there is no Garshiel or Gray here to challenge. However I think the main reason for it is because I am serious about this relationship and I don't want for you to change your mind about this." Natsu admitted.

"Natsu, you know I wouldn't change my mind about us no matter how you act. I love you either way and I think your cute when your childish." Sting told Natsu.

"Thanks Sting, your the best." Natsu said over joyed at the blonde's kind words.

"Hey what are you thanking me for?" Sting asked as he kissed his pink haired lover.

Suddenly it started to rain. The little droplets were suddenly getting more violent until the rain was coming down hard. Sting used his magic to make a sphere barrier around them both. Natsu's flame still keeping them both warm.

"Let's go home Sting." Natsu told his lover.

"Yeah lets go." Sting agreed.

The two wondered home together, there hands around each other. Warm and happy to be together.

* * *

Sorry again that took me so long to update this. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and this one was a bit more romantic with not as much exciting stuff ;) . So tell me what you think and I will try to update soon!


End file.
